1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fire shield devices for use with electrical boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Building codes require sealing the space between the opening in a wall and an electrical box in order to prevent fire in the box from reaching the walls surrounding the opening. Commonly, the space between the wall opening and box is filled with plaster or caulking material. When an electrical box has been improperly installed, the electrician must adjust the box with some sort of tool and, in so doing, the bond of the sealing material may be broken thus necessitating resealing of the space; however, such resealing often is not done thereby providing a potential fire hazard. Further, in rooms having paneling installed over dry-wall, no seal is commonly provided between the opening in the paneling and the electrical box thus providing an increased danger of electrical fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 915,381 discloses an expansible device to be positioned between an outlet box and a cover plate for preventing sparks from reaching the surrounding woodwork. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,115,265, 3,530,230, 3,651,245, and 3,720,783 disclose various types of box extenders for use with the electrical box which is recessed from the surface of the wall in which it is mounted.